Beauty Is Her Name
by ThatCandyGirl
Summary: AU. Kirara Nakamura is the popular girl in school. Everyone wants to be like her. Most every guy wants a chance with her. Nobody even gets close until the day that Shippo asked her out and she agreed.


_Beauty Is Her Name_

_By: CandyGirl95_

_Chapter One_

* * *

><p>Beauty.<p>

That one word alone describes Kirara Nakamura to a T. Her crème coloured skin, long shapely legs, toned body; it's all to die for. Every guy – even some girls – in this school have all tried to gain her attention and every single one of them has failed, miserably. Not including me.

She walks past me in the hallways every day, not bothering to spar a glance at me. And if she does look at me, it's like she sees right through my body as if I am made of placed glass. She doesn't even bother to stop and say hello. But that's understandable because I never attempt to speak to her either. But that's because I'm very, very shy.

But today is going to be different. Today I am going to talk to her – I'm going to attempt to succeed where so many others have failed. Besides, if I don't try now, I may never have the chance to do so since this is the last week before senior checkout.

The bell rang overhead, breaking my train of thought. As I stand, I sling my bag over my shoulder and walk out of my forth period Accounting class.

It's lunchtime; hopefully I can catch Kirara before she heads off to wherever she goes for lunch. What? Of course I don't know where she goes; I'm not a majour stalker.

Walking down the long corridor that led to the third floor stairwell, I whistled not paying any attention to anything going on around me... ... until I collided with someone and fell on my ass.

"Damn that hurt," her sweet, silky voice hit my ears.

Oh great it was Kirara I bumped into.

"I'm so sorry," I sputtered quickly trying to get to my feet and grabbing her hand.

Pulling her up by her small hand, I swallow the lump that formed in my throat as I admire her figure.

Clad in a thigh length sleeveless black and gold Deréon dress, I can easily make out every defined, detailed curve of her body. Her long blond hair was pulled back into a perfect bun. Gold eye shadow rested on her eyelids bringing out her hazel eyes and black eyeliner defined the almond shape they had. Accenting her feet are a pair of black strapped wedges showing off her – I think – freshly pedicure toes.

"Hello I'm up here not down there," Kirara said snapping her fingers in my face to gain my attention. "Can you please watch where you're going dude? I'm not trying to get knocked on my ass again, got it?" she said as she dusted herself off.

"I'm so sorry," I repeated. "You're not hurt are you?"

"Nah, I'm fine, a little sore but..." she paused to adjust her bag on her shoulder, "...I'll be alright in a few. See you around."

She waved and smiled showing off her pearly white teeth before she turned to leave. I – being so caught up in the fact that she actually smiled at me – didn't notice she was leaving until she completely disappeared from my sight. Damn.

Racing through the door after her, I ran down the first flight of stairs until I caught up with Kirara again.

"Uh Kirara," I said quickly gaining her attention

"Yes..." she started until she realized she doesn't know my name. This is what happens when you wait until the last minute to talk to a girl like her.

"Shippo," I quickly offered.

"Shippo," she repeated, "is there something I can help you with hon?"

"Actually I was wondering if you would... ummm," I said feeling my throat go dry like I have cotton mouth.

"If I wanted to what," she asked as a perfectly arched eyebrow rose and her full gloss covered lips turned up in an amused smile.

It should be a crime for a guy like me to get tongue tied talking to a girl like Kirara.

We walked down another flight of stairs as I continued to struggle with what I wanted to say. "I was wondering if uh."

"C'mon spit it out," she urged still amused with my lack of vocal skills.

"Uh if you uh," I continued struggling.

"If I what," she asked; I can hear the laughter brewing in her throat.

"If you would like to go out some time," I asked finally.

Kirara's upturned lips broke into a full grin as her hazel eyes lit up. I hope that's a good thing.

"Of course Shippo," she said sweetly, "I would love to go out with you."

I felt my heart stop for a second then pick up beating double time. Did she just accept?

"Do you have a cell," she asked as we walked out into the lobby. "I'll give you my number and we'll talk."

My hand moved as if it had its own mind and pulled my phone out of my pocket. Handing it over I watched as the most beautiful girl in school put her cell phone number in then handed it back to me.

"Call me sometime and we'll talk about getting together," Kirara said as she turned and left

I stood in the center of the lobby staring at the number that was the newest edition to my contacts. I can't believe I succeeded where so many have failed. How about that?

* * *

><p><em>I'm thinking about making this into a full story. Let me know how you like it!<em>


End file.
